hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnis Shrew
"Wanna see a magic trick?...''I’m gonna make this little fork here disappear." ''- Magnis Shrew Magnis Shrew '''is a nen-using, knife wielding, sharp-tongued Magician. He loves to show off, as he often does in fights. He and his girlfriend, Haley Livingston, travel the world learning new skills and technqiues, as Magnis pursues his goal of eventually surpassing Hisoka in a fight. Biography Early Life Magnis' family were the head branch of Wizards in the Shrove Wizard community. This community were a group of magicians, entitling themselves wizards, that travelled the world performing in cities and events. Magnis was a natural, and quickly learnt tricks, with his extremely quick perception and sleight of hand. He knew though, that as he stood, he would never surpass his parents. They had ''something else ''helping them. At age 8, he quizzed them on this and they told him in 10 years time, after training with his uncle Mystis, to take the 'Hunter Exam'. He obliged, spending the next 10 years of his life with Mystis, learning fighting techniques, improving his fitness, and gathering an array of magic tricks - improving his sleight of hand in the mean time. Mystis was a dirty, but extremely skilled fighter, and Magnis learnt that a fight is never going to be fair. Fights arn't about brawn, they are about outwitting your opponent and having a wider array of tricks than they do. He learnt to fight dirty, but that did not detract from his physical skill, either. After 10 years, he left the community, to take the exam. Hunter Exam When Magnis left, to find the site of the exam, his parents (who were hunters) called the exam commmity, to see who the examiners were. When they learnt of the last examiner, they shuddered, and tried to bring Magnis back, to wait another year, but he was already out of reach. Once Magnis found the exam site, he waited by himself, for the start. He was one of the first to arrive, getting tag #17. During this time, he was pestered by a mysterious veteran, by the name of Tonpa, who was attempting to sabotage Magnis' chances, but an eccentric, wizard-obsessed girl named Kylie Black. Before they could annoy him further, he ran off, covering his escape with a smoke bomb. '''1st Phase: The first phase was a swimming task, where examinees had to cross a body of water, filled with carnivorous fish. Magnis managed to pass this phase with flying colours, taking advantage of one of the creatures enhanced sense of smell, by spraying other participants and fish with perfume, which attracted the large sea creatures away from him. 2nd Phase: The participants were taken to the site of Phase 2 by airship. While eating a steak, some other examinees were offended by Magnis' ease-of-success, couple with young age and cock attitude. They knocked his food onto the floor, and in retaliation, he put on a 'Magic show' for the diners, taking out the assailants and sticking a fork up the ass of one, making it 'dissapear'. The second phase started, which was a mental fortitude test, wherein the examinees were locked in a 'haunted' house and barraged with scare tactics to make them cave into pressure, and fail the exam by taking an easy way out. Magnis wasn't particularly intimidated by the phase and figured out that the trick to the phrase "The key is hiding in the house" is that the key is hiding in the house, not that a literal key was hiding in the house. He slept for a lot of the phase. '''3rd Phase: '''The third phase was a manhunt. 2 hunters were tasked with chasing one prey. Whichever of the 3 came out on top would move on. Magnis' competition was occupied for the entirety of the phase, which left him the task of only having to retrieve his prey. The girl he was tasked to capture was Haley Livingston. A psychotic, explosive and dangerous girl. After a reasonably short lived struggle between the two, both spitting insults at the other, Magnis managed to tie her up after poisoning her and then providing an antidote after he had her bound, to keep her alive. Magnis developed an attraction to Haley, and Magnis convinced her that should he pass the last phase, he would retrieve her from her from her family and they would learn his parents secrets together. '''Final Phase: '''The final phase was a 1-on-1 fight with the mystery examiner that his parents didn't want him to meet. Hisoka. The task was to simply hit him, or impress him in a short time-frame, and avoid getting killed. Magnis saw Hisoka destroy the first attempt with complete ease, and then fight the next few participants, essentially with his hands tied behind his back. He realised that Hisoka must have the same power his parents have, so knew he didn't stand a shadow of a chance. He also realised that Hisoka was notably more powerful than Mystis, who himself was an excellent fighter. Coupled with his magical appearence, Magnis grew extremely interested in Hisoka, and told himself that he would one day defeat this man, or be defeated by this man, in a real fight. He managed to pass the phase, impressing Hisoka with his fighting skill and knife skill. Livingston Estate Arc After finishing up, Magnis set off to fetch Haley at the Livingston Estate. After forcing information out of locals, he used a computer to locate it. On arrival, he snuck into the house and located Haley. After a feud with her parents, ending in the death of her mother, they escaped from the guards of the house and local police force by diving off a cliff into a raging river. Shrove Wizards Arc Equipment * Throwing knives * Smoke bombs * Poison & antidotes (retire) Nen Magnis is an Emitter. His abilties utilise both emission and manipulation. * Ability 1: Mystical Daggers: Emission These knives are purple. Magnis can create throwing knives out of his nen, and throw them as normal. They are not like normal throwing knives, designed to stab into people, because transmutation is not used to sharpen them. (Although they could stab into someone still, if their nen defenses were weak.) Whenever they hit something, they hit with great force, hitting more like a strong punch than a knife. If they do manage to stick, they will despawn, opening the wound. This ability also tracks Magnis' 5 most recent throws. Then when Magnis throws another knife, at any point in its travel he can opt to teleport it to the location of one of his recent throws, where it will travel along the same path that one did. He can only redo a throw one time. This ability can also work with any normal throwing knives Magnis uses. * Ability 2: Magical Daggers: Emission and Manipulation These knives are gold. Magnis can create only one of these at a time. And it can have several effects, depending on what it hits. Inanimate Object: If it hits an inanimate object, Magnis can control that objects motion. He doesn't have great control, the more power he needs to give an object, the less directional control he will have. i.e He could move something around at will extremely slowly, but to sling something with enough force to do damage, he must pick a direction. Head: If a person is hit in the head with a Magical Dagger, they will be under Magnis' control. He will be able to issue them commands that they will follow, untill the dagger is removed. Rest of body: The risk of the ability. If Magnis hits any spot but the head, he will not be able to use any of his Hatsu's for one minute. * Ability 3: Spectral Daggers: Emission and Manipulation These knives are white. A spectral dagger can be created whenever Magnis hits somebody with a real throwing knife, then hits the exact same spot with a Mystical Dagger. If they have not removed the real dagger, the mystical one will simply phase through the real one as if it was not there. Whenever he does this, a spectral dagger will be created in Magnis hand. This dagger is completely under Magnis' control and he can move it in the air with great control. A maximum of 5 of these can be created, and they last for 5 minutes each. Trivia * Magnis got his name after a typo of Magnus, God of Magic, from the Elder Scrolls series. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}